Boneheads (TV series)
Boneheads is an American CGI television series based on an original animated short that was part of Frederator Studios' Random! Cartoons on Nicktoons Network, created by Hadley Hudson, and produced by Disney Television Animation and Frederator. The show is about a monkey and a caveman named Roccos and Bone, respectively, who encounter many adventures in the prehistoric city of Bone Yard. In 2017, Disney Channel ordered the series, and it premiered with "sneak peeks" on March 2 and 9 followed by the official series premiere on April 6, 2018. It later premiered on Disney XD on July 2, 2018 via reruns. History Original pitch Boneheads was first pitched as a series to Nickelodeon, but they declined the idea. Frederator then pitched the show to Cartoon Network, but the idea was also rejected. Hadley Hudson finally pitched the show to Disney Channel with an early storyboard for "For Your Bonehead Only," showing that the premise could be expanded from a seven minute short into a full series while maintaining the elements that made it successful: catchphrases and dances and a "Strike moment." Disney Channel greenlit the first season in January 2018, aiming to premiere it by April of that year. "For Your Bonehead Only" would become the first produced episode, as well as the first episode. Development of characters Hadley Hudson describes the characters Roccos and Bone as cavemen who usually joke around, but occasionally give good advice. Title cards All the title cards were created by Audrey Whitby. The show frequently makes meta-references and often breaks the fourth wall. Almost every episode contains references to popular culture, especially movies. All the episode titles, are popular sayings with a word replaced with the name "Bonehead" (e.g., "Quick Shot Bonehead": Quick Shot Camera). Some are also parodies of movie titles (e.g., "For Your Bonehead Only" = For Your Eyes Only, "Bronco Bonehead" = Bronco Billy, "Bonehead 'Em High" = Hang 'Em High, "Teen Beach Bonehead" = Teen Beach Movie). Characters Bold characters appear in the original short and the show. *'Roccos' (Dee Bradley Baker /Blake Michael ) *'Bone' (John Kassir /Joey Bragg*) *'Leroy' (John Kassir /Hadley Hudson ) *'V. Nuss Flytrap' (Dee Bradley Baker /David Henrie ) *Dinnosaur (Doc Shaw) *Bit (Raven Goodwin) *Witch Doctor (Jason Dolley) *Dr. Towel (Kyle Massey) Episodes Merchandrise *Songs in the Key of Bone Yard Film The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars is a new Disney Channel Original Movie based on the Disney Channel Original Series Boneheads. The film is currently pending undated premieres on Disney Channel (on its Disney Channel Theater block), Disney XD and ABC Kids as well as On Demand, and on the Disney Cruise Line. It was first announced by Hadley Hudson during an interview with the Daily Telegraph. It is the first feature-length film of the Boneheads series, the fifth animated Disney Channel Original Movie, and the first CGI Disney Channel Original Movie, as well as the first Disney Channel Original Movie based on a Disney Channel Original Series since Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (which premiered on Disney Channel on December 2, 2011). The film stars Blake Michael and Joey Bragg as Roccos and Bone, respectively, whose goal is to get the Sword of Ideals and save the Land of Imagination (and of course, V. Nuss Flytrap and Bit) from the clutches of Leroy once and for all. Broadcast history Trivia *This is the first TV show produced by Frederator Studios to be aired on Disney Channel rather than Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Network, Cartoon Network, and Boomerang. *''Boneheads'' premiered on Disney Channel on the same day as the premieres of the Disney Channel Original Movie Stella Interstellar. In this case, Boneheads premiered after the premiere of Stella Interstellar. Category:TV Category:The Real World Category:Media